Let The Game Begin
by Higuchimon
Summary: [20/20 drabbles, drabble123 LJ challenge, complete, Johan & Brron, au: dark world Johan] We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.
1. Sidestep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 1-20: Sidestep  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 300  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #5: unlikely  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to cry. He was a big boy and he _wasn't_ going to cry. He was supposed to be in bed at home with his family, not in this cold castle, his bare feet freezing, with a horrible skeleton wearing a tattered old robe staring at him. He still wasn't going to cry.

"What is your name, child?" The monster prodded him with a bony finger and Johan smacked at it.

"Don't touch me!" Johan liked monsters that were eagles or dragons or cats, not skeletons.

The skeleton's hand came down on his shoulder with a firm grip. "Answer me, boy." His grip tightened until tears sprang into Johan's eyes.

"J…Johan!" He tried to get away, but the skeleton was a lot stronger than he was. "Johan Andersen!"

"Johan." His name sounded horrible coming from this creature. Johan wanted to smack it off his tongue. "Johan, I am Brron. You, however, will call me _father_."

What? _No_! Johan shook his head at once. "You're not my daddy!" His daddy had _skin_! And muscles and hair!

Before Johan could fight or move, one of the monsters wrenched his jaws open and poured something thick and disgusting down his throat. His stomach churned and burned and his head spun in a quick and dazed circle. He looked up, confused, at the monster before him. He trembled; where was he? _Who_ was he? Nothing made sense.

"I am Brron. But you will call me father." It was the bony monster in front of him.

"Father?" He repeated the word and received a firm, approving nod. So, this was his father. "What's my name?"

Brron touched his face and Johan wondered why he would flinch from his father. "Your name is Johan, Prince of Dark World."

**The End**


	2. Lesson One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 2-20: Lesson One  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 600  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #7: lock  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan bent over the lock, all of his attention on the device and on the thin blade that he picked at it with. Cliff's words echoed in his mind; _it's just you and the lock. Don't worry about anything else._ There had been a lot more to it than that, but that was his advice in a nutshell.

If he didn't pick this lock, then he wouldn't be able to get out of here. If he couldn't get out, then he'd go hungry until he _could_ pick it. Those were the rules of the game, and Johan was determined not to fail.

Sweat trickled down his palms and he wiped it off without a thought; it might be valuable in some other game, but today it was a hindrance. Today he needed all of the focus he could muster. He closed his eyes for a moment or two and tried to concentrate harder. Had Cliff said anything else about picking a lock? Was there some kind of special trick to it that he hadn't used yet?

His stomach rumbled, reminding him of the consequences of failure. He didn't doubt for a second that his father would make him stay there until he had picked his way out of the room.

_He'd have food sent if I don't make it out in a couple of days. But he won't have the door unlocked for me._ Brron believed in survival of the fittest. If Johan weren't fit enough, then he wouldn't survive.

He opened his eyes and returned to the lock, his focus doubling. It wasn't easy, especially since he'd worked at it all day with no success, but Johan was stubborn. And hungry.

_Click_! Finally! The door swung open and Johan stepped outside. Free at last. Now to go find dinner.

**The End**


	3. Visit Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 3-20: Visit Home  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 900  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #6: out  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan moved without a sound, putting every lesson that the Black Scorpions had taught him to good use. If he were caught doing this, he didn't even want to _think_ about what his father would do to him. But he had to know. He had to find out the answers, before the questions drove him insane.

Escaping the fortress was easy. He knew the guards' routines and he knew the best ways to move around without being seen. The fact that he was Brron's son made it even easier; if anyone _had_ seen him, he could have just told them that he was on another training mission from his father. No one would question Brron-sama.

The twelve-year-old hurried through the mountains and down to the plains; it would take him days to get where he was going, and the sooner he got started the better. He wished he'd had the nerve to take his favorite Sonic Duck, but the beasts were too noisy. He didn't want to get caught before he'd even left.

Or caught at all, really.

Three days inched by, and Johan could hardly believe he'd actually done this. But on the morning of the fourth day, there was his goal ahead of him: a ruined village, nestled in a fold between the plains and the mountains.

He stepped through what had been the gates and looked around at the shattered remains that surrounded him. _I wish I **could** remember something about this place._

This wreck of a village had been his home once upon a time, or so he'd heard. That had been before Brron had saved and adopted him, but forbidden him to ever come here.

"Your Highness." The words were thick with sarcasm, and Johan groaned, turning to face Scarr. "Your father is not happy."

**The End**


	4. Injuries and Whispered Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 4-20: Injuries and Whispered Words  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,200  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #4: deep  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan winced as Heather ran her hand down his back; the Holy Elf's magic would keep the injuries from being infected, but by Brron's command, she couldn't actually _heal_ him. "What will you learn if you're healed from a beating after it happens?" That was what he'd said about it. Pain was a good teacher, in Brron's opinion.

_I can't argue with that._ He certainly wasn't going to try to get to that shattered village again. Whatever secrets slept there could stay there. It wasn't worth what had happened.

"You shouldn't stay here," Heather murmured, her voice low enough so only he could hear her. They were the only ones in the room, though he knew that there was a guard stationed outside. "You don't belong here."

He tilted his head back so he could see her. "What are you talking about?"

She hesitated, concern written across her features, then leaned in closer. "This place isn't your home, Johan. You should find your real home."

Johan frowned, not understanding what she meant. He stifled a yawn; after the last few days, he didn't really understand much of anything, except that he was in a lot of pain.

Heather must have understood that, since she patted his shoulder soothingly. "Get some rest. You'll heal faster if you do."

"Thanks." He felt as if he wanted to say something more, maybe to ask more questions, but weariness sucked his strength away and he closed his eyes.

He could just hear her leaving the room, and was aware of the lock falling into place after she did. That wasn't a lock he could pick, even with all of Cliff's training. He sighed; he did wish that he could've learned something useful at the ruins. Other than 'disobeying Brron is a very bad idea'.

**The End**


	5. Lies and Wonders

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 5-20: Lies and Wonders  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #1: fade  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

"So you think that you can kill me?" Brron's words slid out in slick contempt. Johan eyed the creature that had made the attempt. Except for the wings that rose from her back, she was as human as he was. Johan wondered what the difference between a monster and a human was. Except for the way their bodies were shaped, he had never really known if there were any.

"It's what you deserve for what you've done." Wingweaver kept her head held high and turned her gaze on Johan. Brron interrupted her before she could speak again.

"You will die, of course, for being idiotic enough to try this and fail." As soon as he uttered the words, everyone watching clamored for the right to duel her to the death. Brron cut them all off with a wave of his hand. "You will duel my son Johan. He is the finest duelist under my command, and will show you _no_ mercy. Correct, Johan?"

Johan lifted his head and shoulders in pride at the praise. "Of course, father." He raised the arm his duel disk was on and activated it, eyes glimmering with joy. This wasn't the first time he'd been called on to defend his father's honor or life, and he was certain that it wouldn't be the last.

"Johan," Wingweaver murmured as her duel disk and deck were returned to her. "He isn't your father. He's lied to you."

"He's the only one I know." Johan replied as he shuffled his deck. "And you tried to kill him." He was only thirteen, but he knew right from wrong, and wrong was trying to kill his father.

Yet, after the duel was over and she had perished, fading away to nothingness, Johan wondered...what could Brron have lied to him about?

**The End**


	6. Favor to Father

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 6-20: Favor to Father  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 1,800  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #8: favor  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan had never liked how the creatures of his father's court looked at him. If you could call it a court; he thought it resembled more a collection of idiots. His opinion didn't matter, though. What did matter was making his father happy. When Brron _wasn't_ happy, and it was Johan's fault that he wasn't, it tended to get unpleasant.

"You wanted to see me, father?" He bent his head only for the sake of courtesy. Most of those who came before Brron groveled. That was one of the differences between Johan and them. Well, that, and he was human and they weren't.

Brron chuckled, his bony fingers clicking together as he rubbed his hands across one another. "Yes, Johan. I have a very important favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Johan wasn't sure what to think of that. It wasn't the first time that a favor had been asked, and it generally involved a duel somewhere along the line.

"There is a book that I wish to acquire. There are those guarding it who don't want me to have it." Brron's fingers clicked against one another once again. "I want you to go and get it for me."

"What kind of a book is it?" Johan didn't even think about refusing. What harm could come from a book, anyway?

Most people would have been revolted by the look on Brron's face as he replied. Johan was too used to the way his father looked when he wanted something. "It is called the Wicked Doctrine. It is quite old and valuable, and those who possess it know nothing of what they have. Go and get it for me, Johan."

It was just a little favor. He'd done many of them before, and suspected he would again. "Yes, father."

**The End**


	7. Next Step

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 7-20: Next Step  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,100  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #10: free  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

White light tore at the air before Johan, and one hand flew up to cover his eyes, trying to protect them. He tried to stumble back, but before he could take more than a half-step or so, Brron's voice cut through his mind. "Step through. Fulfill your destiny, Johan. My son."

Those words bolstered him and he forced himself forward. He didn't know what was on the other side, other than the few sketchy facts that Gren had told him.

_Humans live there. Humans like me._ There were a few humans in Dark World, but he had seldom met any who were worth talking to for more than five minutes. Scared creatures they were, terrified of the monsters who filled his father's court, and most of them terrified of him as well. None of them had even _wanted_ to talk to him for five minutes either.

Maybe the ones here would be different. He was certain of one other fact, though: over there, he would be free. He would be able to go anywhere and do anything. He wouldn't have to worry about his actions bringing shame to his father, because _nothing_ he could do there would do that.

_Only failing can do that._ He would never fail his father again. The scars on his back, two years healed now, twinged at the thought, and he shook his head even as he drew closer to the gateway. That had been the last time.

He would find this false Haou, this one who claimed, or would claim, the title that was Brron's alone, and he would destroy him, just as the prophecy his father had told him of foretold. That was the very purpose he'd been born for, and he would make certain it happened.

He wouldn't let his father down.

**The End**


	8. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 8-20: Unexpected  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,400  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #2: measure  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Brron was surprised to find out that he actually missed having Johan around. Over the last ten years, he'd grown used to having the human child around.

_Ridiculous. He's only a means to an end._ There was little that resembled affection in their relationship, and most of that was on Johan's end, when he managed to please Brron somehow. Killing those who Brron set him to kill, retrieving the Wicked Doctrine, going off to find the person who was prophesied to kill Brron himself. Each of those brought a small smile to the dark overlord's skeletal features.

The question did arise, however, on what he would do with the boy _after_ everything had been finished. If he found no one else suitable, then perhaps he could become part of Super Fusion?

On the other hand, to see Johan scouring the world in search of others that could have that fate would be pleasant indeed. One reason that he enjoyed having Johan around was the knowledge that this boy had been meant to stand against him. Having him _serve_ him was a delicious twist of irony.

However, Johan's fate was a decision that he didn't have to make yet. Johan had been gone for weeks, and would likely be gone for years to come. Truth to be told, Brron wasn't even certain if his wayward child would even _find_ the object of his search. The odds were against it.

_He will find the Haou or he won't. I will call him back if I need him._ If Johan was one thing, he was obedient to his father's will. Or had been, since he had been twelve and Brron had taught him the consequences of _not_ being obedient.

Johan was a means to an end, and that end was Brron's own protection.

**The End**


	9. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 9-20: The Search Begins  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 2,700  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #19, familiar  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan tried not to make it obvious he was looking around. He had to pay attention to his surroundings, but at the same time, he didn't want to _look_ like he'd just dropped in from another world and hadn't seen most of what he was seeing before here in his life. Life was dangerous in Dark World, and he didn't think it would be that different here.

One difference he'd noted almost at once was the temperature. It was cold here. It wasn't anything that he couldn't handle, but he did notice the change. He slipped into a dark alleyway and wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up.

_This place is so strange._ There were _humans_ everywhere. He'd known they would be there, but to see so many of them, to see this city that they had obviously built, and not to see any monsters anywhere, that set everything just off-kilter in Johan's head.

If he had been a normal fourteen-year-old, Johan might have given a lonesome sniffle or two. But Johan wasn't. He was the adopted son of Brron of Dark World, where even the appearance of weakness wasn't tolerated. Instead, he watched the humans and tried to figure out some kind of plan.

_The person I'm looking for is going to be a great duelist. So, I need to find duelists._ Brron had warned him that the object of his search might not yet even know what he would do. Johan was his first strike weapon, a means of finding and destroying this foretold murderer before he could even get near Brron.

He would also need food and shelter, Johan realized as his empty stomach rumbled. This was turning into much more of a difficult quest than he'd ever imagined.

He loved it already.

**The End**


	10. Road to the Rainbow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 10-20: Road to the Rainbow  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,000  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #3, excite  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

"I'm going to the tournament?" Johan could hardly believe his ears. Principal Ichinose nodded, a hint of approval in his gaze. Johan could also hardly believe his luck; he was a first year student still, and for the most part they didn't get to participate in professional tournaments.

"I expect you to do well, Johan. You're a credit to us." Ichinose tilted his head and looked at his ward. "I had wished that you could take part in the school duel, but I think this will be better for you."

Johan just shrugged; what was one minor duel against some random first year from Duel Academia, compared to taking part in a continent wide tournament? Of course, it wouldn't be anything like in Dark World, but he was used to that. He'd been here on Earth for nearly a year and a half, and at times he thought that Dark World itself was nothing but a dream.

"I'll do my best." His scarred back twinged at the words, ones that he had spoken to his father more than once. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, if you're ready." Ichinose nodded farewell, then left Johan to his preparations.

The teenager had very little to prepare, since he traveled light by habit anyway. He packed a few changes of clothing, then sorted through his deck. "We're going to win this."

There was no answer; while he was capable of speaking to any duel spirits he wanted to, his deck didn't contain any. There was a simple reason for that, of course. The Dark World monsters were all back in Dark World. If he really wanted to, he could call them, but he never did. He suspected his father wouldn't approve.

He would win the tournament with or without them, though. He couldn't wait.

**The End**


	11. Meeting His Father

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 11-20: Meeting His Father  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,300  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #17, spirit  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

"Father." Johan held Brron's card in his hands and concentrated with all of his might. This wasn't something he did often. "Father."

Ruby Carbuncle swished her tail, trilling a bit in concern. Johan didn't look up; he had to focus for now. "Father."

"What is it?" Brron, Mad King of Dark World, appeared before his adopted son, filmy and indistinct as most spirits were in this world. Johan smiled at the sight of him, but before he could give so much as a greeting, Brron's frown was evident. "And who are these?"

"They're who I called you about." Johan gestured toward the Gem Beasts. "I won their deck in a tournament a few days ago."

Brron's frown deepened. "Explain." He folded his arms over his chest and stared at his son, disapproval growing with every breath. Johan hurried to do so.

"So, they're going to be my new deck now, and they'll help me in my search." Johan had already explained everything to the Gem Beasts concerning his search for the one that was going to try to kill Brron one day.

"And what of _our_ deck?" Brron asked harshly. "Would you throw us away, my son?"

"No!" Johan shook his head hard, his fingers tightening around his father's card in his hand. "But they're my family now too." From the moment he'd seen them, Johan had known they belonged together. Family was the only word he could use that described that bond.

Brron began to speak, and this time, Johan cut him off. "I'm not _asking_. I'm telling you what I'm going to do."

For a moment, he was almost afraid he'd gone too far. Then Brron nodded. "So be it, then." Without another word, he vanished, and Johan sagged down in relief. At least that was over. For now.

**The End**


	12. Memories to be Shared

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 12-20: Memories To Be Shared  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,600  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #18, chill  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

_I'm an idiot._ Johan repeated those words to himself at least once a day since he'd arrived at North School. He didn't like the cold, though he could handle it easily enough. It reminded him too much of winter, when snow prevented everyone from moving too much in the fortress, and he had to put up with the Dark World monsters more than he did in the other three seasons.

But here he was in North School, with winter existing from year's end to year's end, and there was no real way for him to get out of there.

He ran his fingers across Ruby Carbuncle's head and watched the sky as clouds coursed across it. For all that he'd been in this world for going on three years, he still hadn't quite grown used to a sky that was this blue by nature, not by the comet.

_Will there ever be sun or moon in my world?_ If there would be, Johan didn't know how to bring it about.

"You're thinking about Dark World again." Amethyst Cat murmured the words as she appeared by his side. They had never seen the world he'd grown up in, though he ached to take them there one day.

"It's spring there now," he said, memories of seasons past flickering in his thoughts. "Everything is getting warmer and the peasants are putting in the crops." Brron received a portion of those crops, since even powerful monsters like he was needed to eat.

Topaz Tiger was there now as well, on Johan's other side. "Tell us more." They wanted to hear about the place he called home, and Johan began to tell, finding warmth in the memories of the past.

One day, he would go home again, and take his true family with him.

**The End**


	13. Wavering

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 13-20: Wavering  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 3,900  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #11, perhaps  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Perhaps all of his searching had been a mistake. Perhaps the one who was the 'false Haou' of the prophecy wasn't here on Earth after all. Yes, Gren's researches had said this was here he was most likely to come from, but most likely wasn't a _certainty_. Most likely only meant _likely_.

Johan pushed the food around on his plate listlessly. Three years he'd been in this world, two of them spent here at North School, and he hadn't yet heard or seen a duelist who was strong enough to take down his father.

He'd heard of a _few_ who were supposed to be the best, but when he investigated them, they all fell short somehow. There were still some that he hadn't had time to get to, such as Hell Kaiser or Edo Phoenix, but he couldn't bring himself to be interested enough to search them out yet.

"Johan." He looked up to see Professor Ichinose coming toward him. "There you are. You missed the meeting this morning, so I need to tell you: I chose you to go to Duel Academia this year for the exchange program. You'll be leaving in three days."

Johan blinked a few times and then nodded, not sure of how else to react. "Thank you, sir." The main campus? He'd heard and seen a few things about it, but to go there...

Excitement surged along him suddenly. Perhaps _now_ he could find the one he'd been searching for? There had been someone he'd heard of, someone like him who could hear Duel Spirits, who had the legendary Hane Kuriboh. What had his name been? Oh, yes, Yuuki Juudai.

All of his weariness fell away and Johan smiled to himself. Perhaps coming to this world hadn't been such a waste of time after all.

**The End**


	14. On Each Hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 14-20: On Each Hand  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,200  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #9, blush  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

"You like Juudai." Amethyst Cat's words were not that unexpected. Johan didn't expect the spread of pink across his cheeks, though.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend." Johan hadn't even had a best friend before. He didn't count the Gem Beasts; they were something that transcended mere 'friendship'. They were family, in a much different way than Brron ever was or could hope to be.

Topaz Tiger lounged in front of him, a hint of a smile on his lips. "What would your 'father' think of this?"

Johan, on the other hand, frowned at those words. Brron hadn't been too fond of the Gem Beasts, but he hadn't argued over Johan's bond to them. What would he think of Johan being friends on this level with a human? Especially one of Juudai's duelist talent?

"Johan?" Cobalt Eagle nudged him and Johan shook his head, trying to clear the sudden dark thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Of course." He essayed a smile, but he didn't think any of them believed it. "Father knows there's nothing wrong with me having friends."

That much was true. Brron had never cared about Johan's personal life, just his loyalty.

"And if he is the one that you're looking for?" Sapphire Pegasus pawed the floor, one finely made eyebrow raised in question. "What will you do then?"

"I...I don't know." Johan didn't want to think about questions like that. Juudai on one side, Brron on the other; his best friend, his father, he _couldn't_ choose between them. "Why are you asking?"

Emerald Turtle answered that. "Because Juudai has power. It sleeps within him, but it's there. He might be the one."

Johan closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Another blush, this one of anger, burned his cheeks. "_No_." He couldn't choose. He _couldn't_.

**The End**


	15. Something to Believe In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 15-20: Something To Believe In  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,500  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #13, faith  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Johan's face as he stared across at Geise. He _wished_ that this were a duel in Dark World, where the loss of the duel meant the loss of the loser's life. To see this _bastard_ fade away into nothingness would please Johan more than anything else had in his entire life.

_He's hurting my family._ His gaze flickered to where Sapphire Pegasus was sealed, and dropped just as quickly. If he kept looking, then he'd not be able to think enough to figure a way out of this duel.

He needed help, help that would have to come from outside of himself. The Dark World monsters couldn't do anything; in this world they would only be spirits, not strong enough to affect the material world. Juudai was still all but unconscious after his duel against Satou-sensei. Johan still wanted answers about that, but Juudai had barely been aware enough to even tell him what had happened.

In fact, Juudai _hadn't_ told him anything more than the fact he'd had a terrible duel. Ruby Carbuncle had noted the fading presence of another duel spirit, and Topaz Tiger had identified it as Crying Scar-Knight. Johan had seen that monster once or twice at school, always in the company of Satou-sensei.

Nevertheless, right _now_, he needed that help, and he couldn't think of who could provide it. If he even tried to call for Juudai, then Geise would destroy Sapphire Pegasus, and that thought refused to cross Johan's mind.

_Help me._ Johan didn't know who he prayed to, or even if it was a true prayer or just a wish to someone to somehow make things better. His eyes hardened even as the words crossed his mind. He could only depend on himself and his family now. So be it.

**The End**


	16. What He Can Do

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 16-20: What He Can Do  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 4,800  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #14, strange  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan knew two different worlds, Dark World and Earth. This place of sand was strange to him, and he walked with caution wherever he went. Whatever was going on, it put them all in danger, and he didn't like it.

_Could I get home from here?_ The thought did pass through his mind, but he put it aside. His mission had to take second place to making sure that all of the other students, far less used to situations like this, made it to _their_ home in one piece.

Everything about this situation set his teeth on edge, though. What did Professor Cobra have to do with all of this? Who had been that mysterious glowing boy they'd seen, and _what_ on Earth had he meant by what he'd said to Juudai?

None of the answers to those questions appeared to be forthcoming in the near future, so Johan focused himself on keeping the students from running outside in a panic and getting killed. Harpie Ladies weren't very ladylike where their dinner was concerned.

_And none of them have ever cared about Brron, so telling them who **I** am wouldn't do anything._ He also hadn't kept quiet about his mission this long to go and spoil everything now. He still hadn't really found the one that he had searched for all these years.

_Juudai..._ Johan shook his head and refused to even think that. Juudai was a little odd at times, but he didn't have that kind of power, nor did he have the temperament that Johan believed the one he sought would have. He didn't know anyone who did have it, really.

For now, he had guard duty to walk with Jim. No matter what the strange events, he was going to at least _work_ at keeping everyone safe.

**The End**


	17. Next Best Thing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 17-20: Next Best Thing  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,200  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #20, author's choice: substitute  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

In all of his days in Dark World and on Earth, Johan had never anticipated a duel like he did this one. He'd faced over two dozen enemies of his father and arose the victor, as well as standing against people who just wished to defeat the notorious Johan of the Gem Beast deck.

And yet none of them filled him with the joy and strength that standing against Hell Kaiser did. He'd heard rumors and stories about him almost since he'd arrived at the North School, and had watched the video detailing out Marufuji Ryou's duel against the champion of the school the year before he'd begun to attend it.

His heart raced as he shuffled his deck and stared across the indistinct gateway where his opponent was just barely visible. In all of his life he'd never had a duel like this. One person in one world, one person in another, and the fate of nearly a hundred people at stake, some of them his friends.

_What would father think if he could see me now?_ He knew the answer to that question without even having to think about it himself. Brron would want Johan to win and to determine if Hell Kaiser were capable of being the one foretold to destroy Brron himself.

Though, now that he thought about it, that wasn't such a bad idea. If anyone would be strong enough and have the sort of personality who could do it, Hell Kaiser was.

Johan smiled. Perhaps he'd found the one after all. This duel might not just get him Rainbow Dragon and get them all home, but it might complete his personal quest into the bargain.

It was time. He slammed his deck into the slot on the disk and stared across the worlds. "Duel!"

**The End**


	18. Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 18-20: Home Again  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,400  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #12, time  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan dropped the uniform into the laundry basket and adjusted the fit of his leather. _I think I've grown some._ It wasn't quite the perfect fit that it had been, but the suit had been made to adjust to him as he got older. A little help was all that was necessary to get it fixed.

He glanced outside; it had been years since he'd been here, but he still could figure out time by the shadows the comet cast. It had been hours since he'd returned.

_I need to open the gate again and let Juudai know that I'm all right._ He hadn't honestly thought he would be. There was still so much that he didn't understand about Yubel and what she wanted from Juudai, but first things first.

"Johan." He turned to see Brron standing there, and his eyes brightened with joy. He took two steps over, and was about to greet his father when a skeletal hand knocked him to the floor. Johan shook his head and tried to push himself back to his feet unsuccessfully.

"Father? What's wrong?" He wiped at his mouth and wasn't surprised to find blood there.

"You failed. You were to kill the one who is meant to kill me, and now he will be coming here in search of _you_." Raw anger wrapped around Brron's words and Johan struggled to understand.

"I didn't even _find_ whoever it was!" Yes, he'd considered that it was Juudai, but he had no evidence. Juudai didn't even know Brron existed, and wasn't the kind of person who'd just randomly kill someone anyway.

Brron's hand closed on Johan's neck and he dragged his son to his feet, eyes burning with rage. "Come. Before this day ends, you'll either be my true son, or you'll be dead."

**The End**


	19. Last Step

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 19-20: Final Step  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 5,700  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #16, mistaken  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Everything was ready. Scarr and Zure were dead; not that Brron himself cared a great deal about that. He would find others to take their places once he'd disposed of this 'Juudai'.

_Or should I say, when **Johan** has disposed of Juudai._ He smirked as he settled himself into his throne. Johan stood a short distance away, where someone who entered the arena would not easily see him. He would only come out when Brron told him to.

The brat hadn't failed as much as Brron had indicated that he had. Now that the Mad King had reconsidered matters, this would be every bit as interesting as it would have been if Johan had finished Juudai off on Earth, if not more so. After all, he would now be able to see the would-be murderer die at the hands of his son.

He closed his hands around the deck he had taken from the brat. He could feel the strength of the Gem Beasts, and tightened his grip a little more. If they misbehaved, then Johan would suffer for it. If Johan failed to do as he was told, then Brron would destroy _them_. A perfect balance in Brron's opinion.

"He comes! He comes!" The cry lifted from the gates, and everyone fell silent. Brron cast a quick look toward Johan and smiled at the look in the human's eyes.

_He suspects nothing._ For what he had planned between Juudai and Johan was only the first step. If Juudai truly was the one spoken of in prophecy, then wiping Johan out of his way would be easy. That would pave the way for the second step. Brron's gaze flickered toward another, currently empty, area of the arena.

There was no way that any of this could end badly for Brron.

**The End**


	20. So Much At Stake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this fanfic unless I created it myself. Anything that I did create was inspired by something owned by someone else. This is done for fun and entertainment, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Let The Game Begin: 20-20: So Much At Stake  
**Characters:** Johan, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 300||story: 6,000  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** drabble123: Johan Andersen: prompt #15, between  
**Notes:** This is an AU, specifically where Johan's background and parts of season three and four of GX are concerned.  
**Summary:** We know next to nothing about Johan's past. There is a great deal that he isn't telling anyone, and it has to do with Juudai and a mission Johan was born to accomplish.

* * *

Johan stared at Juudai. This was some kind of horrible nightmare, the likes of which he had never imagined he could have. It was worse than a nightmare, because it was _real_.

Juudai couldn't be the one that the prophecy foretold, the one Johan was meant to stop to protect Brron's life. He had the _talent_ at dueling, Johan wouldn't deny that. But he didn't have the temperament. He wasn't a murderer. He wouldn't kill without a good reason, and Johan couldn't imagine what sort of reason would be good enough for Juudai. He was too innocent. Too _pure_.

He was Johan's enemy, by Brron's command. By his _father's_ command.

"Johan." Juudai's voice all but broke when he spoke the name. Johan shook his head. He had to choose. His father or his friend, and that had never been a choice at all.

"I'm sorry, Juudai. I never wanted it to come to this." He hadn't even wanted Juudai to _know_ that he came from another world. It was a secret he'd shared only with the Gem Beasts, who now were in Brron's grip. If it weren't for that...

_If it weren't for that, I'd stand beside Juudai right now._ Something tight within Johan eased. Yes. Brron forced him to make a choice, and Johan knew what it was. He didn't choose Juudai or Brron.

He chose his family, as he always had, as he ever would.

He held his head high. He had to do this. He could still feel them in his heart and mind, and they knew, and understood, and forgave.

"Duel me, Yuuki Juudai."

"Johan! You can't! This world...someone who loses a duel dies!" Juudai shook his head, and Johan smiled.

"I know. Do you accept my challenge?"

Juudai's reply was a single, heart-broken word. "Yes."

**The End**

**Note:** Look for the main story sometime in December. It's going to be my NaNoWriMo project this year. It'll be called _No Matter What_.


End file.
